<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes by darlingfinncgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369481">Seven Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingfinncgan/pseuds/darlingfinncgan'>darlingfinncgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Characters, Denial, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, First Times, Gay, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Jealousy, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, NSFW headcanons, Piercings, Popular Finn/Loner Sean, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Content, Sexual Discovery, Slow Burn, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, pansexual characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingfinncgan/pseuds/darlingfinncgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wall shaking vibrations.</p><p>Chemical atmosphere.</p><p>Teenagers lost in a drug filled haze.</p><p>Teenage rebellion at its finest.</p><p>It’s everything you’d expect from one of the biggest high school parties of the year. </p><p> </p><p>Little did Sean know, he was going down the most thrilling yet terrifying path of this night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Diaz/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Melancholy Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Just looking out for the day, when you’re close to me..”</em>
</p><p>The joyful song echoed through Sean’s mind through his left earbud as he fixed his dark eyes on the clouds above, through the bus window. </p><p>He took note of the shades of grey and shapes of the clouds, imagining what silly artwork he’d be asked to draw in them by his persistent, yet annoyingly imaginative younger brother. </p><p>
  <em>Zombies? UFO with Aliens? Both? Daniel would probably want them both.</em>
</p><p>Sean let his mind run with ideas before he was nudged back to reality.</p><p>“Yo Sean! Why are you so emo today?” Lyla yanked Sean’s side of the earbuds out of his ear as Sean whipped his head around.</p><p>“Lyla, cut it out! and I’m not emo, I just got into shit this morning with my dad and Daniel,” Sean took back his earbud, putting back in his ear. </p><p>Lyla leaned toward him, wanting an explanation.</p><p>“What did my little Daniel do this time?” </p><p>Sean glanced back out the bus window, trying to ignore her curiosity. </p><p>“Dude! You know I’m not going to stop burning a hole through your head with my stare until you tell me.” </p><p>Hesitating, Sean slowly turned his head to face the begging Lyla beside him. </p><p>“Daniel just..” Sean sighed deeply before continuing, “..went through my shit while I was asleep last night and.. showed my embarrassing messages to Jenn to my dad and.. I guess I freaked out.” </p><p>“Sean, I swear, you freak out about the weirdest things.”</p><p>”Do not! You know how annoying Daniel can be, he’s such a brat! Getting into my shit all the time!” Sean bursted out. </p><p>“Yeah but he’s a kid, Sean. He’s supposed to be the immature, obvious one. Not you.” </p><p>Lyla laughs, ruffling Sean’s shaggy hair that he never got around to cutting. </p><p>“You’re cute when you care though, shows you’re not actually going emo on me. That I can still joke with my sensitive Sean.” </p><p>Lyla playfully nudged Sean’s arm as he collected himself. “You can always joke with me Lyla, you know that. I’m just not in the mood today.” </p><p>
  <em>Sktch. </em>
</p><p>The bus then came to a halt, causing both of them to come back to their teenage reality. </p><p>“Well, another eventful fucking day at Hell High!” Lyla yanked Sean’s earbud out of his ear once again, causing him to yelp.</p><p>”Would you stop that?!” </p><p>“Let’s fucking go, loser! I’ve got shit to do before class!” Lyla jumped up, grabbed her bag and reached for Sean’s hand. </p><p>Sean wrapped his headphones up and swung his bag over a shoulder, fixing his shag before locking with Lyla’s hand as she dragged him off the bus. </p><p>Lyla linked arms with Sean as they walked down the main hall to get to their lockers in the friendly way they have been doing since they were kids, never thinking much of it.</p><p>He remembers over the years, since the close relationship they’ve had for so long, people would always mistaken them for a couple or that they had been crushing on each other but, it was never like that for them. </p><p>They’ve always loved each other but it has always been platonic. Especially after their first kiss when they were in 3rd grade playing truth or dare with a few other kids in their grade and slightly older.</p><p>“I bet you won’t do it!” a vague child’s voice echoes in his memory. </p><p>Sweating, 8 year old Sean scanned the circle of children staring at him impatiently, wanting him to take the dare as his mind ran a million miles a second. </p><p>“I-I don’t know..”, he muttered nervously. </p><p>“Rules are rules, Sean!” shouted an oddly overdressed, slightly older pale child with a glossy fixed brown hairdo. </p><p>Sean locked eyes with him as he mischievously edged him along to the dare with a wide smile on his face. </p><p>Sean quickly looked away, flustered as he avoided eye contact with him any longer than needed. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Sean leaned in and pecked his best friend on the lips. </p><p>All of the children celebrated in a loud manner as Sean finally did his dare, leaving him and Lyla red in the face with embarrassment.</p><p>Reminiscing that memory again 5 years later during their 8th grade year, they both agreed that was just an experience to laugh at and move forward with, leaving anything romantically experimental between them behind after nothing more happened. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clicking his locker open, Sean unloaded his backpack as Lyla was rambling on to him about her ‘Momster’ as Lyla calls her, catching her with weed in her room the other night, Sean only half listening. </p><p>“Dude, are you fucking with her though?”</p><p>Sean glanced over to the loud voice, erupting from across the hall. </p><p>“Nah, you know I don’t go for girls like that.” </p><p>Sean watched as a slightly shorter, tatted, dreaded haired boy leaned against the lockers with skateboard in hand opposite them, tilted his head to the side as his 2 similarly styled friends pushed more questions in his face. </p><p>Sean let his eyes linger over the boy’s apparel, taking in his unusual style; a slightly dirty white t-shirt under worn out black overalls with a pair of red high top converse. </p><p>Sean quietly admired how his dreads fell over his face and how his smile etched across his face more and more everytime his friends would playfully ask more questions about this mystery girl.</p><p>Sean felt his heart jump into his throat suddenly when those piercing blue eyes locked with his deep brown ones. </p><p>Shooting his eyes back into his opened locker, his face became a light shade of pink. </p><p>”Dude are you even listening to me? I’m trying to- wait,” Lyla inched closer to Sean’s hidden face, “what are you doing Sean?”</p><p>Sean coughed awkwardly as he finally shut his locker, facing Lyla. </p><p>“Uh, I just.. I forgot about Finn for a second.” </p><p>Lyla looked around her, finding Finn still leaned against the lockers, his attention on his friends once again.</p><p>”We’ve been going to school with him for like what, 8 years? and you just forgot that he goes to school with us?” </p><p>“No! It’s just, he’s not here much lately, he skips school a lot, remember?” </p><p>“Sure but he’s a senior, we’ll be doing it soon enough too.” Lyla leaned against the locker next to Sean, trying to his read his underlying emotions. </p><p>”Like when did he get dreads?”, Sean awkwardly laughed, zipping up his backpack. </p><p>Lyla looked at him confused, “Dude are you high right now? What’s going on with you?” </p><p>“Nothing, just not here today I guess.” </p><p>Sean put his backpack strap over one shoulder and started walking away but before he could, Lyla pulled him into a hug. </p><p>“I love you man. Talk to me if shit is going on, don’t be a little bitch.” </p><p>Sean laughed into the hug as they lingered in it, slightly feeling eyes on them. </p><p>“Yo, your boyfriend is looking at you.” </p><p>Sean flushed, breaking the hug to scan behind him. </p><p>Once again locking eyes, Finn broke contact almost instantly as him and his friends continued down the hall. </p><p>Lyla chuckled, “Dude, you got a crush or something?” </p><p>“What? No! No way! Shut up, Lyla!”, Sean said defensively.</p><p>”I’m just fucking with you, Sean! Take a breath!”, Lyla laughed again. “I do have to go though, gotta take care of some shit.” </p><p>Sean rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you after chem, Lyla. Love ya.”</p><p>“You better, Sean Diaz!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all like this so far! I’m trying to make it as interesting as possible for a first chapter haha!<br/>I’m gonna try to update this as soon as I can! hopefully writers block won’t get me yet! haha anyway! see you guys next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cooler Lyla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to back chapters! haha i’m just going with the flow of my story so hopefully it all connects and you guys continue to like this story! some angsty Sean seeping through in this chapter haha be warned! &lt;3 can’t wait to keep this story going! feel like i’m onto something ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sean! Come here please!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sean rolled his eyes as he continued to sketch in his new notebook, ignoring his father from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sketching Lyla was probably one of Sean’s favorite things to sketch if he was being honest with himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was able to catch every aspect of her personality; her crazy side, her skater girl side and her funny side in different perspectives. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Every sketch was a different version of Lyla and Sean liked bringing those aspects out of her complex character as their own person. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll call this one, ‘Cooler Lyla” Sean said to himself as he observed his ‘skater girl’ Lyla drawing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The older Lyla held her edgy kid stance, skate board over shoulders with silver and gold fingers hanging over the board’s edge with some crazy graffiti art under the board. Her fit consisted of a black muscle shirt, showing off her imaginable tattoos and ripped shorts, sporting her low cut converse. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>She could pull this look off if she wanted to. Too bad she isn’t as good a skater as me. Poser. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sean smiled to himself as he finished up his newest artwork to his Lyla collection. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Knock. Knock. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">His door slowly opened as Sean looked up from his notebook. </p><p class="p1">“Please come to the kitchen. I won’t ask again, <em>hijo</em>.” </p><p class="p1">Sean groaned in annoyance as he lazily pulled himself to his feet, leaving to the kitchen.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Once in the kitchen, Sean was greeted with an upset Daniel and his father. Daniel sat with arms crossed at the kitchen counter as his father remained on the opposite side, leaning on his hands, patiently waiting for his eldest to join them. </p><p class="p1">“What is it?” Sean asked in a frustrated tone.</p><p class="p1">”Daniel, tell him.” Esteban adjusted to a stance as he waited for his youngest. </p><p class="p1">Daniel stayed silent for a few seconds before caving in to the pressure he had on him from his brother and father. </p><p class="p1">“Okay.. I’m sorry, Sean,” Daniel dropped his arms and made eye contact with his brother, “I didn’t mean to be nosey! I just wanted to play the <em>Hawt Dawg Man</em> game on your phone and I-“ </p><p class="p1">“You read my private messages to Jenn dude! You shouldn’t even be in my room to begin with!” Sean interrupted. </p><p class="p1">“Sean, your little brother is trying to apologize.” </p><p class="p1">“Whatever. It’s not like he means it.” Sean crossed arms as he glared at his younger brother. </p><p class="p1">“Sean, give your little brother a break. He’s just a kid.” Esteban reached for Sean’s shoulder before he inched away from his touch. </p><p class="p1">“Fine, whatever. Just stay out of my shit, Daniel.” </p><p class="p1">Sean then turned and disappeared back into his room leaving his family without another word. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">With a springy collapse onto his mattress, Sean stared at his ceiling blankly. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Sean, I swear, you freak out about the weirdest things.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Lyla’s words from today creeped into Sean’s head subconsciously. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>It’s not a weird thing. Daniel is just a brat who doesn’t listen. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Interrupting his thoughts with a buzz, Sean reached for his phone, glancing at the screen. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">[ lyla: meet me @ the skate park in 10 ;) got something to tell you! ]</p><p class="p1">[sean: be there soon ] </p><p class="p1">Without a second thought, Sean sprung up to grab his skateboard and shoes and left with a brief explanation to his father still in the kitchen. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Landing a smooth dive back up the ramp, Sean walked over to a nearby metal fence to light up as he waited for his best friend to finish her round. </p><p class="p1">“Yo Sean!,” Lyla ran over to him, skateboard in arm, “You done already?”</p><p class="p1">Taking a deep inhale, Sean passed his messily rolled up joint to her before speaking. </p><p class="p1">“We’ve been skating for a good 2 hours, Lyla.” Sean spoke through his exhale.</p><p class="p1">“And?” Lyla asked, taking the joint from his slender fingers, taking a drag.</p><p class="p1">“What do you want to tell me?” Sean asked with slight irritation still lingering in his voice from earlier. </p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t you like to know, <em>Seanie boy</em>?” Lyla mocked his father’s nickname for him. </p><p class="p1">Sean once again rolled his eyes, taking the joint back from her, inhaling without an answer. </p><p class="p1">“Well, since you insist, there’s a party this weekend at Finn’s house and we’re going.” </p><p class="p1">Sean glanced at her, resting the joint in between his two fingers. “When did Finn get so popular?” </p><p class="p1">Lyla snorted.</p><p class="p1">“Dude, he’s always been popular. What planet are you on? And here I was starting to think you had a crush on the guy.” Lyla snatched the joint from his fingers before he could react. </p><p class="p1">“Lyla! I’m not gay!” Sean exclaimed, trying to keep his cool.</p><p class="p1">”I never said you were. But you never really did give a valid explanation as to why you got all red in the face about him today though.” Lyla side eyed him as she took another drag, waiting for him to save himself. </p><p class="p1">“Lyla, I told you. I-I’m just in my own world with everything, I guess. Plus, this year started like a month ago and shit changes over the summer.” </p><p class="p1">“Meaning?”</p><p class="p1">”Meaning.. He changed, y’know? Do you remember him having dreads and all those tattoos last year?” Sean asked, suddenly feeling flustered. </p><p class="p1">“I mean, I heard that he just ‘stick and pokes’ his tattoos on,” Lyla laughed before continuing, “But I guess dreads are his new thing.” </p><p class="p1">Sean’s mind wandered with the image of Finn’s smiling face that he was met with today as his heart softly skipped a beat. </p><p class="p1">“And I’m just joking, Sean,” Lyla handed him back the almost burned out joint, “Even if you were into guys, you know i’m here for you.” </p><p class="p1">Sean’s mind felt hazy and defensive suddenly.</p><p class="p1">”Well, I’m not.” Sean took one last inhale before dropping and putting out the joint under his shoe.</p><p class="p1">He gazed at the sunset as he exhaled, letting the uncomfortable silence linger. </p><p class="p1">“Well, I’m gonna head home, gotta be home before dark.” Lyla grabbed her board from being leaned up against the fence next to them and pulled Sean into another hug. </p><p class="p1">“I love you, stupid.” </p><p class="p1">“I love you too, Lyla.” </p><p class="p1">Breaking from the hug, Lyla looked at Sean, “You should get home too, man. Fix your shit with your brother. I still wanna see my superhero.” </p><p class="p1">With a quick friendly cheek peck and turn, Lyla skated away from the park and down her lamp filled street. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ignoring Lyla’s advice, he found a nearby picnic table, finding his seat on the top of the table, underneath the revealing stars. </p><p class="p1">Sean pulled out another prerolled joint from his jacket pocket and lit up once more while staring at the slightly still hidden stars above him. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Lyla knows something is up. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I get so flustered around him suddenly? He doesn’t even know me. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Sean’s mind ran as he took a drag, trying to ignore the sudden thoughts in silence. </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Sean heard a familiar voice fill his ears.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey sweetie~ do you have a light I could borrow?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finnegan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The pale, tatted boy leaned in with curiosity as Sean took in the sight before him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still sporting his dark overalls and red converse, he held a longboard with the ‘Symbol of Chaos’ design in messy art on the bottom, Sean not aware of until later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Oh hey, Finn.” Sean sat up straight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn cocked his head to the side. “And who might you be, darling?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-Uh, I’m Sean. We’ve been going to school together since like 3rd grade. Lyla’s best friend.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Sean!”, Finn playfully punched Sean’s shoulder, “Sorry! I swear, getting high all the time gives you short term memory loss or some shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn took a seat next to Sean on the table top, looking up at the stars above them. “Damn, I see why you like this spot.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s eyes remained staring down at his joint being held in between his man spread, watching the fiery ash slowly wither away the joint. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting his own joint in between his lips, he softly nudged Sean, gesturing for a light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean looked up, meeting his gaze as Finn leaned in once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes then started to gloss over Finn’s facial features without purpose; his dilated ocean eyes, the three, small triangles under his eye, the tattooed line down his chin, his smooth defined jawline and lips with the softest pink shade, resting a joint between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His face slowly started to flush as he tried</span> <span class="s1">to awkwardly cough, covering it up before pulling out his lighter. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean ignited the end of Finn’s joint, letting Finn take in the natural burning chemicals and softly let them out through his nose as he leaned back on his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatcha doing out here so late, sweetie?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean flushed more at every nickname, praying he couldn’t tell through the dark. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just thinking.” Sean said, keeping his words short. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about?” Finn glanced at Sean’s side profile, taking in another drag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprised by Finn’s casual questionings of him considering they’ve never actually talked, Sean let him ask anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t really know.” Sean let out a puff, not continuing his thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A long silence fell between them with just the soft sound of burning paper. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You coming to my party this weekend?” Finn asked, breaking the silence. </p><p class="p1">Sean shrugged, nonchalantly. “Don’t know. You expecting me or something?” </p><p class="p1">Sean turned his eyes to Finn’s. </p><p class="p1">“Nah, knew you wouldn’t really.” </p><p class="p1">“What do you mean?” Sean cocked an eyebrow, taking another drag with his eyes still on Finn. </p><p class="p1">“Cause you’re so to yourself, man. You don’t exactly come off as the outgoing, partying type,” Finn let out a drag, “Too in your own head to see the world around you.” </p><p class="p1">“Dude, I know how to have fun. You don’t even know me.” Sean laughed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The pale boy paused for a moment. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Then prove me wrong, sweetheart.” Finn smirked slightly while observing his reaction. </p><p class="p1">Sean left his eyes on Finn, as he leaned in toward him in a lingering way, burnt up joint in his tatted fingers. </p><p class="p1">“And who knows, maybe you can show me what fun is to you then, Sean.” Finn spoke softly. </p><p class="p1">Sean’s heart slowly started to race as their faces remained only a few inches apart. </p><p class="p1">Sean could even faintly smell Finn’s cologne from this small distance and that made his heart pound harder against his chest.</p><p class="p1">Finn’s smirk turned into a sincere smile as his tone shifted completely. “Well, see you this weekend, my little Sean.” </p><p class="p1">Finn patted Sean’s thigh before taking one last puff at his withered joint and leaving Sean’s side from the table, gathering his things. </p><p class="p1">“Nice to finally meet ya~” </p><p class="p1">Casually saluting, Finn grabbed his board and started walking the way he came. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sean stayed silent, quickly catching another glance at the boy who just made him question all of his shit as he walked away. </p><p class="p1">After a couple seconds, Sean brought his head back and suddenly realized his cheeks were flushed once again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Shit! How long have I been red in the face? </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>And w-what’s his deal?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Why does he talk like he knows me? </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Why do I even care? </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As Sean’s thoughts raced, he noticed a dark bandana on the ground, underneath his hovering feet. </p><p class="p1">Sean felt his knees go slightly weak as he stood up, picking up the bandana to observe it. </p><p class="p1">He then noticed the name ‘<em>Finnegan’ </em>messilystitched into one corner of the bandana that looked worn down. </p><p class="p1">After running his thumb over the stitching multiple times, without thinking, Sean brought the bandana to his nose. </p><p class="p1">His lungs instantly filled with the odd scent of faded cologne mixed with fresh cut weed and a hint of pine.</p><p class="p1">Sean couldn’t help but admire his stoner, skater boy scent, leaving the bandana on his nose a little too long. </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t long before Sean came back to the reality of what he just did in a rather panicked manner. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>What the fuck is going on with me?</em> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story&lt;3 it’s gonna get spicy soon enough ;) stay tuned luvs&lt;3 also! i’m sorry for the shorter chapter! this chapter was mainly for Sean’s and Finn’s first interaction :) they’ll get longer! promise xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be There In 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: I CHANGED HANNAH’S CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS TO JUST BE A DIFFERENT CHARACTER. I’M SORRY YA’LL xxx she was just so out of character! remember that please as you keep reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you believe that shit?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lyla finally turned her full attention to Sean’s words, shutting her locker. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, you are overreacting so hardcore right now.” Lyla laughed, staring at him like he’s off his rocker. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lyla! What do I do?!” Sean gave his best friend a desperate stare. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean, just go to the party,” Lyla laughed again, “Since you have to anyways.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean sighed deeply, trying not to let his emotions control him. Not that he was even sure what those emotions were, making a home in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lyla..” Sean’s face dropped in defeat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She softened her jokester face. “Sean, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but.. I want to.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean felt his defenses building up once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”There’s nothing going on! I.. Maybe this party isn’t the best idea.” Sean rubbed his bicep anxiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lyla let her head drop to the side in disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Sean. Come on. Don’t pussy out on me now. Do you even remember the last time we’ve been to a party?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember everyone doing lines in the bathroom and those guys almost going to jail for like.. some reason.” Sean bit his bottom lip in thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly. Let’s have some real fun, dude. It’s only so long before we go to college and have to grow up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean saw his best friend’s face drop after she said that and eventually let himself give in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lyla.. we’ll always be best friends. No matter how far.” He grabbed his Lyla’s hand in reassurance, landing a sweet kiss on top. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise, my favorite crazy Asian chick.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”The only crazy Asian chick you know.” Lyla laughed, playfully pushing him off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fucking better be, Diaz.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let out soft laugh, letting the silence between them settle shortly after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Sean let himself lean his shoulder against the locker next to Lyla, he started to observe the hallway around him in continued silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catching his eye almost instantly, Finn reached his locker across the hall from them, with 2 friends and one mystery girl on his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean kept his staring subtle as he couldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl was slightly shorter than Finn, had a blonde, messy bob cut, similar style to his and his friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Lyla.. do you know who that is?” Sean now kept his eyes glued to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lyla turned her eyes behind her, being met with the sight of Finn being slightly pushed against the lockers, a kiss being planted on his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I don’t really know,” Lyla turned her eyes to Sean, “I’m assuming she’s Finn’s new girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let his eyes linger on them a little longer before bringing them back to Lyla. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. She looks really cool.” Sean spoke, mixed emotions filling his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stoners fuck with stoners.” Lyla laughed lightheartedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean found his eyes slowly drift back to Finn and his new flame without purpose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn smiled sweetly as she tugged at the collar of his dark, preripped shirt, pulling him into an endless amount of passionate kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s mind felt hazy with too many emotions, unsure of how to feel as he watched a guy he didn’t even know kiss his new girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Why should I care? I don’t.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>They are perfect for each other. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Anyone could see that. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Then.. Why do I care?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then in an instant, he felt his haze turn into carelessness, as he tried to lock away those thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go.” Sean spatted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go to the party.” Sean let out confidently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was a weird change. You okay?” Lyla asked, sealing her backpack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome. I’ll be at your place at 8. I’ll see you at lunch, I gotta run.” Sean suddenly let out without another word, jogging to class. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lyla was at a loss for words as she watched her ‘dirty mexican’ run off with a complete attitude change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See ya..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Sliding on his favorite hoodie with the word </span> <span class="s2">Squad </span> <span class="s1">written into a silhouette wolf on the front and some snug grey jeans, Sean quickly messed with his shaggy locks before sliding on his maroon beanie to complete the look. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He examined himself in his bathroom mirror and mindlessly added a douse of sprayed cologne onto and in his fit, before scurrying back to his room to text Lyla. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean wanted Lyla to be in charge of the weed tonight, as well as booze, considering this party was a b.y.o.b and b.y.o.w situation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he sat on his bed and texted Lyla, he noticed Finn’s bandana once again that he brought back from their first talk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I should give this back to him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I can do it tonight. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean slowly picked up the bandana, examining it once again and quickly remembered how it smelt. How he smelt. That night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I’m such a freak. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean rolled his eyes, putting it back on the bed beside him, rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Knock Knock. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">”Hey, </span> <span class="s2">hijo.</span> <span class="s1">“ Esteban said with a creek of the door opening. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean snapped his neck up, meeting eyes with his dad. “Hey, dad..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you have a party tonight but, I was thinking, we could talk a bit before you left.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban took a seat next to Sean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About what?” Sean kept his eyes on his fidgeting hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About family, Sean.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean stayed silent, letting his father continue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that Daniel isn’t your favorite but.. you are his. He needs his big brother to be there for him.” Esteban kept his focus on Sean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to be there for us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s heart dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Dad. I’m not the bad guy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Who said you were? I just need your help, </span> <span class="s2">hijo.</span><span class="s1"> I can’t do this on my own.” </span></p><p class="p2">Sean paused, speaking under his breath. “You wouldn’t need my help if Karen was still here.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean suddenly stood up in mixed frustration. “But maybe it’s for the best.. I hated her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean, don’t say that.” Esteban kept his eyes down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s eyes started to well as his raised voice cracked. “She left us, dad. She didn’t even care enough to stay for Daniel!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean, you don’t know the full-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daniel will never know her because he decided to run off and leave us behind for her own selfish-” Sean interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Sean! Do not talk about your mother that way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“She’s </span> <span class="s2">not</span> <span class="s1"> my mother. I can’t believe I’m even related to such-“ </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s enough!” Esteban stood up, furious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A brief silence fell upon the heavy atmosphere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean, you are staying home tonight and we are going to talk.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad! No! I have a party I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No, you don’t. I don’t trust that you will make responsible choices right now if you go to that party, </span> <span class="s2">hijo</span> <span class="s1">. And that’s final.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with a click of the door, it was over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Why the fuck did I lash out like that? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Why did I even bring her up?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s eyes immediately started streaming tears he didn’t even know he was still holding as he landed a seat back on his bed, groaning into his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Bzzt</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let a few seconds pass before reaching for his alerted phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>[lyla: dude, where are you?? we gotta go] </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sean</span> <span class="s1">stared at his phone screen blankly with tear in his eyes before answering. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know where all of this emotion was coming from and why he was falling apart so quickly but all he knew was.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he needed to get the fuck out for now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>[sean: be there in 5] </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rules are Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here’s where everything gets crazy! haha I would also like to note that I got this story idea from such a cool ass person! ‘Eilla’ on archive! you guys should check her out and give her some love! but without further ado, here is some spice ;) xxx </p><p>CONT. EDIT: HANNAH’S CHARACTER HAS BEEN CHANGED. SHE IS NOW MORE OF AN UNKNOWN  CHARACTER TO MAKE THE STORY MAKE MORE SENSE! please don’t be too confused xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Wall shaking vibrations.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Chemical atmosphere.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Teenagers lost in a drug filled haze.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Teenage Rebellion at its finest.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s everything you’d expect from one of the biggest high school parties of the year. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Little did Sean know, he was going down the most thrilling yet terrifying path of this night.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">An already half stoned Sean found himself staring at the large, flashing colored glass house from a distance with heavy eyes at arrival, somewhat admiring the high class style of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to earth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey.. you alright?” Lyla asked, giving him a soft concerned look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yeah, I’m great. Let’s do this.” Sean let out, walking toward the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As both of them made their way inside, Sean found his eyes fix on the snack table accompanied with liquor, walking his way slowly toward it while Lyla got greeted by the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He slowly started getting lost in the drinks he was starting to consume but being brought back to reality once again before he fell too far by a hand touching his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean turned his head to the right, being met with those piercing blue eyes and soft smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Hey sweetie! You came!” Finn smiled widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean couldn’t help but subconsciously melt into his smile, taking another swig from his red cup. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Uh, yeah. Hey, Finn. You have a really nice house.” Sean felt his mind getting mildly warped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ah thanks man! My parents are some powerful people,” Finn laughed, “At least in this area.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What do they do?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ah you know, just.. lawyer shit.” Finn let out a breathy laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lawyer shit. Damn, that sounds crazy. I’m sure you hear stories about it all the time, you must have so many to tell considering how much you know!” Sean joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Finn playfully nudged Sean on the chest, laughing. “No doubt!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean’s heart skipped slightly at the quick contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“U-Um, so, where are your parents? Are they cool with us having a par-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cutting off his question, a smiley girl in just her bra and some baggy, ripped jeans came crashing onto Finn’s shoulders from behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” She messily started kissing the side of his neck while running one hand down the front of his shirt, fingers exploring his slightly exposed boxer waistband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean found his body quickly turn itself around and pour more liquor, consuming it a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After stopping his tipsy girlfriend from the public affection, Finn spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So Sean, we are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven soon upstairs if you want to join us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean turned back around, locking eyes with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh y-yeah. That sounds fun.” He spoke hesitantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean left his eyes on Finn’s for a few seconds, letting his chemically soaked brain run as Finn returned the prolonged eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Then after an uncomfortable cough, Finn broke eye contact to glance at his girl. “So uh, I guess we’ll see you in a bit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Sounds.. awesome.” Sean tried to keep his head on straight, slightly slurring his words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And with that, Finn with an arm around her shoulders, walked away, deeper into the party’s madness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Before Sean could turn back to the table beside him for more liquor, his arm was suddenly gripped. “Sean! Where did you-,” Lyla’s face turned even more concerned as she observed her jittery best friend, “Dude, why are you already trashed? We just got here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean adjusted his eyes on Lyla, mood suddenly sky rocking. “Lyla! My favorite girl! Oh~,” Sean pulled her into a hug, “People are playing Seven.. Seven Minutes in- Seven Minutes soon, we should go play!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You are such a lightweight.” Lyla laughed, amused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go~” Sean then grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The room was packed with at least 20 teenagers, cramming themselves into the wide circle on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Many high, many drunk and many on some other shit that wasn’t legal to bring up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean sat cross legged next to Lyla and some other acquaintances of theirs, talking up a storm as everyone waited for the last picked pair to use up their seven minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean tried to keep his mind functioning clearly as he was socializing with his group of friends when he heard the sweet sound of Finn’s laughter erupting from the other side of the wide circle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Finn smiled, the tipsy blonde in his arm, talking to his skater friends and others who liked his attention in warm bliss. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>He really must be the life of the party.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean let that thought stick to his mind as he continued to gazed at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“There they are!” An unfamiliar guy from the circle jokingly mocked, sending others to do the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Two blushing teenagers came back into the room timidly, taking their seats as everyone in the room cooed and cheered obnoxiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Finn’s new flame, who Sean still didn’t know that name of, then spoke. “Okay everyone, our next victims will be..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At that moment, Sean and Finn as if on cue, locked eyes with each other across the circle in a mindless sort of way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She lingered on her response, looking at her boyfriend’s face and following his gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“..Sean and Finn.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sean’s heart leapt into his throat without warning as his face slowly started to flush. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>No fucking way. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>We can’t.. I.. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Everyone’s eyes in the circle shot to both of them in an instant as they waited for the next step. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Finn’s eyes left Sean’s gaze for a moment, whispering to his girl but returned to him shortly after. </p><p class="p1">“Well.. rules are rules, sweetie.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sean turned his flustered face to Lyla quickly, whispering. “Lyla.. Am I really supposed to-“ </p><p class="p1">“Sean, you’ll be okay. It’s just a game.” Lyla laughed and then yelled, “Now go get some!” </p><p class="p1">Everyone in the circle chuckled at Lyla’s comment as they both stood, making their way to the other room’s closet.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><br/>Closing the door behind them, they then turned off the lights, following the rules and got into the dark closet, closing the door. </p><p class="p1">Sean stood against the closet wall awkwardly, feeling his face burn unseen pink.</p><p class="p1">Moments pass as Sean’s mind raced the fastest it’s ever gone, heart pounding in his chest.</p><p class="p1">Sean searched his mind to come up with a stalling comment or question but before he could, Finn’s words brought his mind to a sudden halt. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What’re you waiting for, sweetie?” Finn whispered teasingly, his voice lingering on his last word as he placed a gentle hand on Sean’s hip, his touch burning through the fabric.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck this. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">In no time at all, Sean then closed the distance between them with lips colliding while tugging at the sides of Finn’s shirt in a needy manner. </p><p class="p1">Finn’s hands snaked underneath the back of Sean’s hoodie, his warm touch making contact with his smooth, tan skin. </p><p class="p1">Sean took this opportunity to reach his hands underneath the front of Finn’s shirt, feeling his toned, sweaty skin. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck... I want you, Finn.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sean then pinned Finn against the wall on the other side of the closet, lifting the pale boy’s shirt to his shoulders and letting his hands roam his torso. </p><p class="p1">Finn reached his tatted fingers down to the other boy’s ass, bringing him even closer. </p><p class="p1">Sean’s tongue roamed his mouth, feeling cold metal brush against his multiple times, lost in lust and unaware chemical bliss. </p><p class="p1">With his hands roaming back to Sean’s hips, he positioned his thigh between the taller boy’s legs, starting to add friction. </p><p class="p1">Sean’s head broke the kiss as he leaned his forehead against Finn’s, letting out a soft moan, loving the contact. </p><p class="p1">“Finn..” </p><p class="p1">Sean’s erection grew as his grinding on Finn’s thigh picked up pace, Finn softly sucking on his neck and leaving wet spots all over. </p><p class="p1">Finn curiously hooked his index fingers into the hem of Sean’s jeans, slowly reaching his fingers down until he could feel Sean’s underwear seam. </p><p class="p1">“Sean, you are amazing..” Finn praisingly whispered into his ear, hot breath against his skin.</p><p class="p1">Sean grinded harder, gripping Finn’s bare back eagerly as he felt himself already reaching his climax. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>This is too much..</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I-I am going to lose my mind in his touch if I keep going.. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But before he could, Sean stopped. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I-I’m sorry..” Sean then ripped away from his grasp, tore open the closet door and raced downstairs without waiting for a response.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck! </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I..I need to get the fuck out of here.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sean raced through the front door, tripping over his feet through the front lawn, not realizing how intoxicated he really was until now, before collapsing. </p><p class="p1">Groaning in pain, he slowly rolled over to lie on his back while trying to catch his breath.</p><p class="p1">He then stared at the warping, starry sky above him in silence as his mind continued to race and his body remained in overdrive.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>No. Fucking. Way.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hey, Sweetie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter contains some offensive gay slurs! just a prior warning! ALSO! I changed the last part of this chapter at the last minute to make everything play out smoother! so hopefully it’s not confusing! enjoy! xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips collided, leaving little to no space between them as their bodies heated up quickly at contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warm, inked fingers interlocked with his pinned ones against the closet wall, the only light shown through the slits in the closet doors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This small amount of light allowed for the occasion of Sean peaking open his eyes slightly, taking in the dominant boy in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean could feel his heart flutter and face burn as he got lost in the calm rhythm of Finn’s soft lips, secretly never wanting this feeling to end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world around them almost seemed nonexistent.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">until it didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn suddenly broke their kiss, staring into Sean’s eyes with a blank stare as Sean panted, staring at him with a star struck expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh honey~, why do you keep lying to yourself?” Finn cooed in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you know what you want.” Finn smirked, stroking Sean’s hair out of his eyes, his other hand resting on the younger boy’s heaving, pounding chest. “Deep down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean stared into Finn’s eyes with vulnerable, wet eyes in silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just can’t accept that you’re a dirty faggot.” Finn then dropped his hands from Sean’s face and chest as he narrowed his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The atmosphere around them suddenly became so cold and uneasy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s heart clenched as those words rang through his ears, his eyes starting to leak tears without hesitation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”And I’m not a fucking faggot, Sean.” Finn eyed Sean up and down in sudden disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn.. What- I-“ Sean tearfully choked out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What do you think this is?” Finn raised his voice. “Like we are boyfriends or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean was in utter disbelief, his mouth unable to form words as he continued staring at the changed boy in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn chuckled in amusement. “I’d never want to be seen with you. You’re disgusting, Sean.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment, Sean felt his heart get completely swallowed into the darkness enveloping them without warning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The closet walls started caving in on them loudly, breaking apart as Sean collapsed onto the floor, his emotions swallowing him whole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let out a deep, heart wrenching scream that he didn’t even realize he was holding in ashot tears streamed down his cheeks, filling the world around him in echoes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before the world could swallow everything around him, including himself, he heard the echoes back of a worried voice above him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Sean! Are you okay?!” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Finn</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean felt himself slowly start coming back to consciousness, his nightmare leaving his head, getting closer to his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slightly opened the slits of his eyes in a hungover haze, unaware of the world around him once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”<em>Sean!” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes then started to slowly adjust to the figure above him, locks of beaded hair hanging slightly over him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn’s voice started getting more and more clear the closer he got to consciousness, finally being able to open his teary, bloodshot eyes, meeting Finn’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean! Are you alright?!” Finn’s chest rose and sank heavily, stress in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One last tear rolled down one of Sean’s tear stained cheeks as he stared up at Finn in silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn’s eyes took notice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” He spoke softly, wiping the tear away with his thumb. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“You’re disgusting, Sean.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn‘s voice echoed again through Sean’s now conscious mind, making his walls build right back up again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean quickly pushed him off as he tried to stand up, feeling nausea hit him hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Sean stumbled in an attempted walking pattern before he felt a warm force chuck itself out of his mouth, making him fall back onto the lawn on his hands and knees. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, let me help you..” Finn reached for Sean’s arm but before he could, Sean pushed him away again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me alone, Finn.” Sean growled in a low voice, wiping the vomit from his lips with his hoodie sleeve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, he heard a car door slam. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.. Lyla gave me your dad’s number before she had to leave and I called him, telling where you were. He was really worried about you.” Finn spoke with an unusual timid tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of his dad’s voice rang through his queasy head as he tried standing again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Sean! What did I tell you?! I said you couldn’t come to this party last night!” Esteban kneeled to his level, grabbing his son by the shoulders, making him look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean squinted at his dad as he groaned quietly in pain. “Dad.. please.. stop.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never listen, hijo! We are going home and we are settling things. Right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, I’m sorry that this happened. I-I didn’t know he snuck out..” Finn spoke nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban looked up at Finn, observing him briefly, too infuriated to care much. “Who are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh- I’m Finn. Finn McNamara. I’m a friend of Sean’s. This was my party last night. I-I called you, letting you know where he was.” Finn slightly rambled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban sighed. “Oh. Well. Thank you for calling me, Finn. I have been searching for him for hours, trying to find this party. I knew that’s where he ran off to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn watched as Esteban lifted Sean up to bring him home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need any help with him, Mr.Diaz?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No, </span> <span class="s2">gracias. </span><span class="s1">I do appreciate you calling, Finn. I know that he probably came here on his own. He wasn’t very happy with me last night.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn glanced down at passed out Sean in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, thank you again, Finn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban then carried his son away, putting him in the passengers side of his car and drove home as Finn waved their direction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean sat on his emptied desk, staring out the window as raindrops streamed down the glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head still felt slightly heavy from last night’s toxicity but overall felt back to normal after his dad’s forced hangover therapy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Bzzt. Bzzt.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sean</span> <span class="s1">glanced over towards his vibrating phone on his bed, then slowly made his way over to it. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Hey.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Dude! What the fuck happened to you last night?! I was so fucking worried! I looked for you half the night but the Momster busted me and made me come home before I could find you. I didn’t wanna leave you there, Sean!” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Lyla, it’s okay.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“It’s not ‘okay’, dickhead. You scared the shit out of me. Where did you go? What happened after Seven Minutes?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sean paused, his heart stopping as he</span> <span class="s1">remembered what happened. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The friction of their bodies against each other creating heat. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The hot, heavy breathing on each other’s parted lips. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Eager hands pulling each other closer by the second. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The cold metal on the center of the others tongue. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Wondering where more may be</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blood started slowly rushing through Sean’s body, making his body eager once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean flushed and stumbled his words as he realized what was happening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“U-Uh.. Lyla? I’ll call you back.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Sean, don’t you dare hang-“ </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Click</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He looked down at the tent in his pants and groaned in irritation before again catching a glimpse of that dark bandana stitched ‘</span> <span class="s2"><em>Finnegan</em>’ </span> <span class="s1">next to him. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Shit! I forgot to give this back to him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sean</span> <span class="s1">sighed, picking it up to look at it.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind raced again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>“You just can’t accept that you’re a dirty faggot.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn’s voice from his nightmare echoed through his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>“I think you know what you want.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sean</span> <span class="s1">clenched his jaw</span> <span class="s1">as anger rose inside of him</span><span class="s2">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>I’m not gay. I can’t be</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He covered his eyes in mild distress as he sighed deeply, throwing it back down beside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe if I just pretend nothing happened?..</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>or.. </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Avoid him?..</em> </p><p class="p1"><em>No..</em> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Just give him his fucking bandana back, idiot. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sean glanced down once again at the grown tent in his jeans, flushing in shame. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck.. maybe I need to just sleep this off. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sean then tried standing but felt the blood continue rushing to his head, causing him to groan uncomfortably. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I’ll just sleep in my clothes. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He slowly shuffled into bed, covering himself, staring at the ceiling, his noticeable erection still poking the blanket over him.</p><p class="p1">Sean quickly grabbed one of his pillows, covering his area, his face still flushed. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">After a couple minutes of silence and a slight drift to sleep, Sean’s phone buzzed once again. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Bzzt. Bzzt. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Reaching over, Sean picked it up with tired eyes, reading an unrecognizable number trying to reach him while noticing the time. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><em>11:35pm</em> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But decided to answer anyway. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><em>“Hello?”</em> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">A slight pause made its way onto the line before a soft voice broke the silence. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>”Hey, sweetie.” </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just a Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had the worst writers block so I’m sorry this is so late! BUT I made it and things are looking up for this story! &lt;3  xxx anyway! enjoy! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also! I made edits for the chapters containing Hannah being Finn’s gf in this story SO I have changed that so now Finn’s gf is basically an unknown, blonde character who has a similar style to Finn! and Hannah is no longer in this story! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence lingered on the shared line for moment too long before his voice broke through. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard a faint chuckle on the other end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s me, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean felt his cheeks ignite slightly at the sound of that nickname. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-Why are you calling?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn let out a soft exhale. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know that you were drunk and we shouldn’t have made you do ‘Seven Minutes’ like that I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean then stopped listening, his mind suddenly running with too many overwhelming emotions to surface. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing happened, Finn.” Sean let out in a sudden cold tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heavy silence creeped into the line once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean, I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just forget about it. Please, Finn.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s voice almost sounded desperate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, Sean. Well uh, I’ll see you tomorrow then, honey!” Finn voice spoke in a happier, masked tone that Sean couldn’t quite read. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s mind felt so hazy in that moment. Not knowing how to feel. Not knowing what he was supposed to feel. <em>Lost</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye..” Sean let out quietly with a stifled breath before ending the line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his thoughts still racing, Sean calmly stared at his lit phone screen in incoherent thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lock screen showed him an old silly picture of him and his best friend, striking their most infamous poses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><em>So careless. So free spirited.</em> <em>So unaware</em>. </p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Sean!” A warm voice echoed through the atmosphere around him. </span> <span class="s1">His head was spinning, the sun beat down on his scratched skin, his eyes starting to find their way to the light above him as the voice became clearer. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice then started morphing into multiple voices, becoming unclear once again. Sean was left in a panic as the now voices gave a distorted, angry tone, now being unable to open his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean sat up from his lying position, hands reaching up to his eyes, trying to open them as he starts to hyperventilate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tone switched voices became closer and more warped as Sean whipped his head around, trying to find the source. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this moment, in his peak of terror, he let out a blood curdling, fearful scream as he felt his thumbs start digging themselves into his eye sockets without clear reason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blood gushed down his cheeks as he continued to scream, suddenly being snapped back to reality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean ripped back to consciousness, letting out a terrified scream as tears streamed down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of Sean’s door being thrown open and his father’s voice made him realize where he was as he cradled his knees to his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hijo! Are you okay?!” Esteban kneeled by his son, unsure if he was consolable at that moment as a scared Daniel stayed hidden by his door frame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Sean did at that moment was sit in silence, white as a ghost, tears staining his cheeks, as his heart continued to race. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban glanced back over towards Daniel who was still hidden, giving him reassuring eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s wet eyes then shot up and met his brother’s, reading lingering terror that his younger brother picked up on really quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sean? Are you okay?” Daniel spoke timidly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I.. Yeah uh,” Sean took a deep breath, readjusting his seated position, “Just had a nightmare.” He ended his sentence with an anxious, breathy chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running his thumb over the cover of his English book, Sean couldn’t help but keep thinking about that morning. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Sean! Sean!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remembering those distorted voices screaming his name, getting closer to him, being so overwhelmingly vulnerable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That caused white heated panic to rush through him once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But reality reminded him once again where he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Sean jumped as Lyla banged her hand on the locker next to his open one, staring him down with disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never called me back, Sean! What the fuck, dude. I snuck on my phone just to call you, I got grounded going to that party.” Lyla let out an heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean just continued to stare at her in silence, watching her ramble. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And where the FUCK were you this morning? You weren’t on the bus! I had to sit next to that shit stained kid that sits in the back!” She let a shutter physically run through her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Sean stayed silent, Lyla soon picked up on his energy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, what’s up?” Lyla’s tone became serious in an instant, studying her best friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Sean!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warm voice before the disaster echoed through his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Lyla wouldn’t get it. I don’t even get it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>I will figure this out, I just need time. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>I’m sorry Lyla.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean worked up a half hearted smile, putting his English book finally into his bag, subtly avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just woke up late, Lyla. Nothing to stress about.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lyla continued to study him for a few moments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, Lyla. Promise.” Sean let out a sincere smile, hoping Lyla would drop the subject. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And to his hope, she did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I am here for you, Sean. Remember that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let her words slip his mind before quickly changing the subject. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m gonna head to English. I’ll see you after, okay?” Sean spoke more sincere now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean always knew that his soft, sweet boy side of him was her weakness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could never stay mad at him when he smiled like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I love you, Sean Diaz.” Lyla held his hand in hers, pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too, Lyla.” Sean spoke, sadness filling his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean then urged himself to break free from thehug, waving Lyla one last goodbye before leaving in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Sean disappeared into the swarm of students reaching their next class, his mind couldn’t stop running. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Why am I being so weird? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Lyla knows something is up. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Fuck! I hate this. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Becoming slowly unaware of the world around him, stuck in his head, he was brought back faster than ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Sean continued his path to class, he was suddenly collided with another body, causing Sean to get thrown off balance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking fag bitch!”, erupted an intimidating male voice from far behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s heart stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>A-Are they talking to me?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean whipped his head around him to see an assumed to be senior yelling in his direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nostalgic, echoed laughs filled his brain for a split second, making his breath pick up pace but another voice interrupted his thoughts, keeping his mind distracted from sudden panic.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off, dude! No one needs your shit views!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean then glanced over to the voice erupting beside him to see a purple dreaded, tatted girl, flipping off the voice behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean took in the sight of her with interest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>She looks.. so similar to Finn. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then noticed eyes on her after brushing off the incident and locked her eyes on him with sudden curiosity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, pretty boy! See something you like?” She cooed in a half joking way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s face still read distress from the minor incident, which she noticed quickly after her comment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you okay?” She asked, her cocky smile dropping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh uh, yeah. Just uh,” Sean let out an uneasy chuckle, changing the subject, “.. Are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, just too many assholes at this school.” She let out in clear, mild frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say, before another curious thought came to surface from the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna get outta here?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Not a Faggot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m sorry for how long these chapters take to update! my mind is battling with so many different routes I could go with this story but I think I got it! &lt;3 I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! </p><p>also! tw: homophobic slurs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was fucking crazy, dude!” Small metal beads rubbed together as the edgy girl next to him on the picnic table erupted enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you guys just ran?!” Sean asked curiously,causing laughter to escape her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well yeah! Those fuckers were on our ass! Running through the streets, half of us high off our asses, dropping our spray cans and not even realizing...” the tatted girl paused, lost in thought of the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let his eyes study her as she came back down to earth, sad undertones in her chestnut eyes. “..It was great.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that sounds.. fun, Cassidy,” Sean let his next words linger, “Mindless. Exciting.” Sean said with a smile, meeting her eyes for a few moments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re telling me that you’ve never had ‘fun’, Sean Diaz?” Cassidy smirked in a teasing manner, returning her half burned joint to her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does everyone think I don’t know what fun is?!” Sean let out without second thought, laughing in disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who else thinks that?” A deep exhale of chemicals escaped Cassidy’s lips, reaching up toward her narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s heart skipped suddenly, realizing who he brought up without trying to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh.. This guy, Finn. Finn McNamara.” Sean spoke timidly, slowly coming to the realization of how hard his heart was crashing against his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a quick change in tone, Cassidy perked up. “Finn! My favorite hippie!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I guess everyone does know Finn. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy laughed goofily, taking another drag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, Sean. He likes to get under people’s skin, but I promise it’s only jokes!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean felt uneasy, his mind quietly running back to that night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Too in your own head to see the world around you.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn’s calm voice echoed in Sean’s mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment, Sean seemed to let his words influence his actions without second thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have you known him?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy glanced at him, not taking much notice to the suddenness of his question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well.. I met Finn through a friend actually, a few years ago. He helped me through a lot of.. relationship shit at the beginning.” Sean read her once again reminiscing face, but this seemed different. <em>Deeper</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you know, that sucked shit but uh he’s always been there for me. He’s a great guy. A real sweet dude.” Cassidy paused, taking in Sean’s unreadable eye contact before continuing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he seems to really like you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-wait, what are you talking about?” Sean’s heart seemed to drop, unprepared for those words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He feels really bad about that night, Sean. He doesn’t want you to think-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>What the fuck is this? Does she know what happened? No way</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s mind always found itself racing with a million thoughts when Finn was brought up as of late and didn’t know why. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t want to know why. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cassidy. What did he tell you about that night?” His voice ended up interrupting hers mid-sentence without him realizing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The purple punk let out a tired sigh, scooting herself closer to Sean. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He told me everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean could feel his heart sink even deeper than before in an instant, his face visibly dropping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy took quick notice to his reaction, grasping at his shoulder with a half gloved hand. “Sean. It’s okay. I don’t know what’s going on in your life or whatever but, I can tell you’ve been through some shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy kept her eyes locked to his side profile, silently hoping he’ll meet her reassuring gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take it from someone who has been through some shit too.” She let out a breathy laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let her words seep into his mind for a moment, allowing his thoughts to calm before a storm too big compiled in his mind to turn back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean brought his eyes to Cassidy’s once a calmer moment has taken place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t bring that up to anyone, Cassidy. Promise me. As far as everyone else knows, it was just a drunken kiss in a closet for a stupid game.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let mixed emotions cover her face at Sean’s desperate words, making Sean oblivious to her emotional state. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, your secret is safe with me. Don’t even stress it!” Her smile from earlier made its way back onto her expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cassidy, can you promise me one more thing?” Sean’s eyes could speak thousand words if he would let them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy could see that in them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please never bring that up again.” Sean’s tone became very serious, almost afraid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, Sean. Trust me, I am not one for getting all mushy and shit either. Especially with someone I just met.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy’s tone quickly became more upbeat and relaxed like earlier, trying to change the vibe. “Let’s just have some fun dude! Fuck around, be stupid! Fuck emotions, you know?” Cassidy let out a giggle that made Sean’s mind stir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Cassidy is so.. careless and fun. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Maybe that’s just what I need right now</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna know something else that made Finn and I just ‘click’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s smile spread slightly, allowing himself to breathe easier with a change in conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I helped him through some of his illegal past,” Cassidy whispered and let out another giggle, “and that shit was crazy! So now we’re basically family.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Illegal?! What the fuck?! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait! What illegal stuff happened in his past?” Sean asked without hesitation, full of obvious curiosity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy observed his body language with amusement before answering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... I’m not sure that he would want me to tell you this..” Cassidy leaned in towards him with an edging tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean leaned in as well, his eyes almost popping out of his head with curiosity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they sit, faces inches away from one another, Sean begins to ask once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before he can get a word out, chapped lipsconnect with his own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let his eyes drape closed, letting the moment happen with a familiar awkwardness filling the space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smooth hands reach up to his lengthy locks and tangle themselves in it as Sean feels his body start to slowly tense up at contact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As moments get heavy by the second, the sound of footsteps approaching on the dry grass causes both teens to direct their attention towards it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finn! Hey!” Cassidy lets a wide smile spread across her face, running over to embrace him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Thdump. Thdump. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Oh my god</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean found himself suddenly breaking a sweat and a new shade of pink make its way to his cheeks, his mind never taking a halt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn let out a breathy laugh as his best friend locked her arms around his back, letting his eyes linger towards the shy boy seated at the picnic table just feet away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Fuck..! What the fuck did I just do?! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s anxious eyes shared contact with the pale boy’s across from him, noticing a hidden softness in the other’s bright eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Sean!” The punk lets a goofy smile plant itself on his face, hoping the younger boy would share that as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassidy speaks up before Sean, interrupting their eye contact, not noticing what she interrupted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean and I were just talking about you actually!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn quickly brought his attention back to Sean, his goofy smile turning into a mischievous smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, really? What about?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may have let it slip that you have an illegal past..” The purple dreaded punk still in his arms giggled, knowing what she has sparked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” The dreaded male let out a hearty laugh, making Sean’s heart jump subconsciously as he watched his movements in silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I can tell you all ‘bout that if you want, sweetheart!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean watched as the boy’s untamed dreads fell in different directions each time he moved his head; some longer parts reaching down towards his jawline, some shorter parts hovering just below his large, dark gauges. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I don’t really know how to act around you, Finn.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s2">I don’t know how to act at all anymore</span> <span class="s1">.</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bell erupting from a ways away broke Sean out of his trance, grasping all the teens attention for a split second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s for another time.” Finn let his familiar smirk stretch across his face once again, eyes trying to reach deeper into his as he leaned in closer to Sean with his words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His dark eyes lingered on those clear shaded ones for a few moments before his eyes calmly slid down the others neck, taking in the silver jewelry dangling from his neck slowly swaying from his last movement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>A shark tooth</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s eyes took in the sight of the slightly worn out shark tooth tied loosely around his neck, blankly getting lost in thought but before he can fall too far, curious eyes meet his once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, my man?” Finn let out a soft chuckle, tilting his head, face now just inches away from Sean’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“What’re you waiting for, sweetie?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean gulped hard, his mind always drifting back to that night and that heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anxiety made a home in his mind as he brought himself to his feet and away from Finn’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah uh, I’m fine.” Sean let an anxious laugh shamefully slip out, swinging his bag over a shoulder, making his way back onto the path toward the school. “Well.. I’m sure you guys have things to do so, I’ll leave you to it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, Sean! We can give you a ride, you know!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The anxious boy already on his path then gave a holler back. “No, don’t stress it! See ya around!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the click of the door behind him, Sean pushed his way into his home, eyes drooping and head heavy on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Fuck, I’m exhausted</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out an exhale, letting his bag hit the floor inside of the door then being met with his father pacing the kitchen with phone to ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban glanced over towards the noise, his face softening slightly at the sight of his eldest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Who is that?’ Sean spoke silently to his father, reaching the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban’s eyes then left Sean’s gaze and searched for something else to focus on as he continued to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. That sounds good. We’ll see you then.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with a click, Sean’s eyes were locked on his father’s face, waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The atmosphere was so fragile at that moment; one wrong action could create a crash from either side. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a deep sigh, Esteban met Sean’s gaze once again, letting his next words come out with caution.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was your mother, Sean.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anger and resentment overran Sean’s mind and heart in almost an instant, making his tone colder than ever. “What does she want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..She wants to see you and Daniel soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow! That’s great! It only took 8 fucking years!” Sean spit his words out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean. I know how you feel about your mother but-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad! Why are you even letting this happen?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears started slowly reaching up to the brim of Sean’s eyes, his dark shades deepening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Esteban let his full attention soak into his son’s emotional reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she wanted to see us, she would’ve stayed. Stayed for me and Daniel.” Sean’s gaze floated down to his feet, tears leaking gently down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s voice became more timid and scratchy with each word being pushed out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She would’ve stayed for you, dad.” Sean’s faucet dripping eyes met his father’s once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean.. you know she had her own reasons for leaving.” Esteban made his way slowly toward his own, squeezing his shoulders with calloused hands reassuringly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please give her another chance, <em>hijo</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">Do it for me. For your little brother.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s eyes never seemed to stop softly leaking as he took in his father’s words, focus resting on his own fiddling hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She loves you and your brother.” Esteban kept his gaze on Sean’s avoiding face, in hopes that his words were getting through to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>If she loved us, she wouldn’t have left. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean’s hands then made their way to his father’s, lifting them off his shoulders, his eyes back on his father’s gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she loved us, she wouldn’t have left, dad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean choked out those words with a hushed voice before making his way to his room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sean..” Esteban tried reaching out toward his son again, but quickly realized the moment was over, letting the slam of Sean’s door rip through his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his back against his closed door, Sean stared at his ceiling with a tilted head, letting the last few tears in his eyes slip out before wiping them away on the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sluggishly dragged himself over to his desk, finding old portrait sketches from months ago he did for an art assignment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sweaty fingertips pushed through each sketch slowly; One of Lyla, One of the partner he had that he couldn’t remember the name for the life of him, and one of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean observed the sketch of himself done by his partner done just months ago, realizing how much but also how little has changed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>What happened to you, dude? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean scanned over his portrait more, eyes reaching the bottom of the page. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyes meeting his uncovered wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving his hand to his right wrist, his fingers touched the long, deep scar with circular motions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Faggot! Faggot!” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Echoed voices once again subconsciously fill his ears, laughter erupting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own fearful screaming echoing in his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Fuck..! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean quickly covered his wrist with his sleeve, grabbing his headphones and stretch book, making his spot in his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started his playlist, letting it drown out his mind as he started sketching, keeping his breathing under control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean drew for what felt like hours. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drew his fears, his passion, his changes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finishing one of his 12 sketches, Sean checked the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em>12:05pm</em> </span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Fuck! Was I really lost in my sketch book for that long? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean sighed deeply, returning his eyes back to his finished sketch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wandering thoughts then brought him back to earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Those curious eyes. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That gentle expression. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That silver jewelry.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That shark tooth necklace. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let his pencil start moving in whichever way it pleased once he got his mental picture, unsure of where his pencil would take him in that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaded movements made their way across the page in every shape and dip until he looked at his finished product in quiet admiration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crazy hippie sported a dark shaded short sleeve, black ripped jeans, and his infamous red and white shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His silver jewelry dangled around his neck like how he remembered, beaded dreads fell messily over his face with eyes peaking through, and his shark tooth necklace hang as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I hate what you’re doing to me, Finn. </span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sean let his eyes linger on the picture for a few moments longer before calmly ripping the page out, crumpling it up and throwing it on his desk, his sudden mood change showing through his now emotionless face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I am not a faggot. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>